Three is a Magic Number
by lightningharu
Summary: What do you get when 3 girls, two who will be meeting for the first and two for the last, and the world depends on them? One crazy author and one interesting story. Read Three is a Magic Number!
1. Chapter 1

I have a very interesting idea going on in my little head. I have 3 different people, 3 different lives. They are all related. Two know that they are, and two don't know each other. They will all meet each other, two for the first time and two for the last. One chapter at a time you will learn something new about them. Here's a little info for you so you don't get lost along the way. Two of them live on planet earth, one lives on Helium five. One more thing before I let you go, all three are girls, so I suggest that you leave now if you don't want to read this story, this is your last chance. Otherwise welcome to the story _Three is a Magical Number_!

This story begins in Japan 2008. A high school girl in her junior year at a rich high school. (Think along the lines of Pretear, but with Fruits Basket & Inu-Yasha characters.)

Chapter 1 Rich School, Snobby Girls and 2 Cool Guys

'Another day at school, man I hope nothing goes worse than last week.' A girl thought

She walked to her locker, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rikku! Rikku!"

She turned around only to be tackled by her best friend.

"Morning Ayame." Rikku said as she got up

Ayame was about 5'5" with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and was tan.

"Morning Rikku!" Ayame said

Rikku was 5'6", waist length blonde hair, green eyes, and peach skin.

"How did you sleep, Ayame?" Rikku asked

"Great! You?" Ayame replied

"Wonderful." Rikku replied

Rikku got the stuff out of her locker and started walking, with Ayame, to their homeroom classroom. Rikku was just telling Ayame how to do the math homework, when she felt a lot of weight on her back.

"Morning Hatsuharu-kun." She said

"Morning Rikku-kun, Ayame-kun!" Hatsuharu said

"Dude, quit doing that to her!" said a boy with orange hair

"Why should I, Kyo?" Hatsuharu asked

"Because you're going to be giving her back problems before she even graduates high school!" Kyo said

"Alright." Hatsuharu said as he climbed off of her

"Geez!" Kyo said

"Morning Kyo-kun." Rikku said

"Morning Kyo-kun." Ayame said as she had a tint of red on her cheeks

"Morning Rikku, Ayame." Kyo said as he walked with them

They talked and argued and walked into their homeroom classroom. When they got there, they sat down and watched the rest of the class slowly come in.

"Look, it's her again and she still hangs out with the Sohma's. She's not worthy of being with them." Said the girls as they walked into the classroom

Rikku and Ayame went to a rich school; none of the girls liked her, or her friend. But they steered clear of Ayame, because she injured one girl really badly without touching her, but they torture Rikku everyday. Rikku was rich, very rich, but not snobby. Her friend Ayame is poor, but Rikku pays for her too attend school with her. Ayame and her parents Rikku like forever. Ayame's parents said that they had to repay her for her kindness, Rikku told them that they didn't have to repay her in any way, in the end, Rikku gets a homemade meals every once in a while from Ayame's mom. Anyways back to the story. First period was math, Rikku's least favorite subject. But she tried the best she could.

"Today we start learning what x + y z. Does anyone know how to do this?" asked the sensei

Rikku raised her hand in the air.

"Yes Heinrichs-san." He said

"You find out what the letters equal to what number and then you solve the problem from their." She replied

"Very good Heinrichs-san. Now if you…." And the sensei continued the lesson.

After the lesson was done, he assigned the homework for the evening and everyone started working on it. Ayame, who was sitting in front of Rikku, turned around and asked

"Hey, can you help me?"

"Sure, where do you need help?" Rikku replied

Ayame showed Rikku where she needed help, and Rikku showed her step by step on how to do it. On the other side of the classroom, another girl was turned around talking to her friend behind her.

"Miss Sani-san! Come here!" the sensei said

The girl stood up and walked over to the teacher's desk. She was short and skinny. Long curly brown hair with brown eyes.

"Yes sensei?" she asked

"You should know better, you are not allowed to turn around and talk to your friends." The sensei said

"WHAT! But that's not fair, how come Ayame can turn around and talk to Rikku?" she said in outrage

"Because, Ayame is asking for help on question number 10, you on the other hand were not." The sensei said

"How do you know? I could have been asking for number 15!" she said

"But you weren't, you were talking about the Sohma's again." The sensei said

Everyone was listening and doing their homework at the same time, so they could hear everything that was going on. Rikku and Ayame heard parts of it but were mainly focusing on the homework. Hatsuharu and Kyo were listening while doing their homework as well; they like to see other people get in trouble. The girl went stomping back to her seat and worked on her homework. The bell rung and everyone went to their next class. Hatsuharu, Kyo, Ayame, and Rikku had to go to History. Ayame and Rikku saw Hatsuharu and Kyo go into the class next door, the girls walked into their desks and sat down.

"Konichiwa class!" the sensei said

"Konichiwa Kagome-sensei!" the students cheered

The class the girls were in, was an all girls class, while next door was an all boys class, and I bet you would never guess who was teaching it. If you said Kouga, you are way off.

"Morning." Said the teacher

"Morning Inu-Yasha sensei!" the boys yelled

"Alright you don't have to yell! I'm not Kaede-sensei!" Inu-Yasha said as he rubbed his dog ears.

"Sorry." Said the students

Anyways back to Kagome's class.

"Alright students, today we are going to learn about the famous dog demons, like Inu-Yasha sensei." she said

All the girls went ga-ga when she mentioned his name; Rikku and Ayame were the only one's giggling about the situation

"Heinrichs-san, will you please come to the board and draw the country for me." Kagome asked

So Rikku walked up to the board and started drawing.

In Inu-Yasha's class

Inu-Yasha was talking about how dog demons have special powers and at that moment the chalk started moving on the board and started drawing the country. The boys were scared, when Inu-Yasha saw the look on their faces; he turned around and noticed what was going on,

"As you can see, I can make certain things move," he said as he looked at the board, there was writing, "now if you'll excuse me, I will be right back." He stormed out of the room, and then the students noticed what was written on the board.

'Inu-Yasha is one sexy dog demon.'

Kagome was startled when Inu-Yasha walked into the room with a very strange look on his face. All the girls fainted, except for Rikku and Ayame.

"Chalk." Inu-Yasha said with his hand out, then Rikku said

"Let me finish this, please?"

"Finish what?" he asked

"A certain family." Kagome replied

Inu-Yasha looked at the board, he saw Shippo, Kirara, Sango in Miroku's arms, and someone holding Kagome.

"Go ahead and finish, then give me the chalk." He said as he watched her finish the drawing. Their stood the whole gang in their rightful spots, if they lived in that time. She gave him the chalk and he walked out of the classroom. He went into his classroom and saw everything she had drawn on the board.

"Man, she is really good." Inu-Yasha mumbled

"Alright class, as you can see, I've drawn everything on the board, as long as some people." He said pointing to the group

"The demon looks like you!" said one of the boys

"And the girl looks like Kagome-sensei!" said Kyo

"Alright, I'll point out who everyone is, this is Miroku and Sango. Miroku would be a priest, and Sango would be a demon hunter. The little guy is Shippo, and the cat is Kirara." Inu-Yasha said as he continued talking, then he assigned them to read certain pages and answer questions. At the same time Kagome was doing the same thing. So everyone was looking at the book reading. Rikku was looking at the board when she saw writing, she then wrote on her paper,

'Kagome! Behind you! Look behind you!'

Kagome was grading some papers when she saw this, she turned around and noticed two stick figures kissing and words written right above saying

'Kagome Hirugashi, will you marry me?'

Then she noticed one of the stick figures had dog ears on it get down on one knee. Rikku then took her pencil and drew on the board Inu-Yasha in his red clothes and Kagome in a traditional school girl's uniform. Inu-Yasha was down on knee holding a box and saying exactly what he wrote, and all of this appeared on the board, no one else was paying attention except for Rikku and Hatsuharu. Kagome then took a piece of chalk and wrote y.e.s. Inu-Yasha saw that Rikku made the picture look better, he smirked and then saw what Kagome wrote, he grinned.

Rikku then felt sad, and tears started forming in her eyes. Kagome saw this and wrote on the chalkboard to Inu-Yasha,

'Something's wrong with Rikku.' She drew tears by it.

Inu-Yasha saw this and wrote

'I'll be right over!' The bell rang and both classes were dismissed, Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome's classroom and saw Kagome patting Rikku's back while Ayame was sitting there worried.

"I bet I know why." Inu-Yasha said

"I just finish drawing, and then I start crying, I hate it…" Rikku said

"Oww…" she said rubbing her right arm

"Are you okay?" Ayame said feeling her friend's arm

"Yeah, it's just my reaction acting." Rikku said

"You should be thankful that we got you in time when we did, otherwise you would probably have bruises all over the place right now." Inu-Yasha said

"Yeah, I'm very grateful you came to my rescue." Rikku said

Flashback—6 years ago

'Wedding music playing.'

There was a man trying to fight away from two other men.

"RUSS! STAY DOWN! You know what will happen if you fight him, even though we also want to kill him!" said one of them

"LET ME GO BROTHERS!" Russ yelled

There were people crying, in another row of seats, a man and a woman with an evil grin sat. Then a girl started walking down the isle, the sun shining on the veil the wind blowing through her dress. She walked up to the priest, there stood a man, an evil man, around his 40's, long black hair, and light brown eyes, and in those eyes the girl saw lust, lust to shove something up between her legs. She looked at her surroundings, a beautiful cherry blossom park, with family and a couple of close friends, all weeping, not with joy, but pain, she saw her father struggling to get away from his brothers to free his daughter. His ten…year……old………daughter………… The priest started talking

"Do you Naraku, take Rikku to be your wife, to love and to cherish forever?"

"I do." Naraku replied

"Do you Rikku, take Naraku to be your husband, to love and to cherish forever?"

A couple was walking by at this time and saw what was going on.

"I dooooooooooo NOT!" Rikku said as she tried to get away

Naraku grabbed her arm and broke a bone, she screamed, the male out of couple had pinned Naraku to a pillar, the woman took Rikku into her arms and led her to a safe spot. A friend of Rikku's followed

"Who are you?" the friend asked

"Kagome Hiragashi, how about you and your friend?" Kagome asked

"I'm Ayame, and she's Rikku, who's your husband?" Ayame asked

"Husband? No, no, he's my boyfriend, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Rikku screamed in pain, "Ayame, paint, Naraku, HURRY!" she cried

"What!" Kagome said

"I'll be right back!" Ayame said as she ran off

"But!" Kagome said, she then saw a part of Rikku's dress being melted off, underneath she saw black markings.

Inu-Yasha was still pinning Naruku and cursing at hi when he saw a small girl run up to him. She tugged on his clothes and he bend down to listen, she asked if he found any paint, and he used his free hand to paint at the ground where it was, he punched hard once and picked the girl up and dashed to where Kagome was.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said

He saw Rikku with half of her side covered with markings, he dipped his nail and painted on her, and added a couple things.

"What'd you do! She doesn't need anymore!" Ayame said crying banging onto his side.

"I've made it better, Naraku gave her a curse, I gave her a blessing and it will stay that way forever, because if anyone tries to change it , it will be impossible." Inu-Yasha said

"Ugh…" Rikku said as she started waking up. She blinked a couple times and sat up.

"Oww! Pain, I swear I hate pain! Where am I? Ayame?" Rikku asked

"You're a little ways off from the place." Ayame replied

"Oh. Who are they?" Rikku asked

"Kagome & Inu-Yasha, your life savors." Ayame said

"Thank you! You're an Inu aren't you?" Rikku asked pointing ant Inu-Yasha

"Yeah, you don't have anything against me, do you?" he asked

"No, but my mom does, oww!" she replied

"RIKKU! AYAME!" some men yelled

"Can you walk?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, I think so…." Rikku said as she started to get up, she fell back down again

"Never mind."

"I'll carry you, I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Inu-Yasha said "You too Ayame, Naraku got you bad in the arm." He said as he carried both out of the trees, and into the crowd of people.

"RIKKU!" the father said as he saw his daughter

"Thank you! Thank you for stopping that wedding!" said a grandmother

"It's nothing, but I would like it if you all came to my house, I mean it won't be safe for you to go anywhere right now with Naraku on the loose so…" Inu-Yasha said

"Please papa." Rikku said

"Alright, I just don't want her to be hurt again." The father said

Everyone shook there head in agreement and headed towards Inu-Yasha's house.

End of Flashback

Well, first chapter is done, now on to the second one, this will be very interesting for me since my other multi-whatever-you-want-to-call-it story didn't turn out as well, so review if you like, or think if I need to change something, let me know.

Thanks lightningharu


	2. Chapter 2

I have a very interesting idea going on in my little head. I have 3 different people, 3 different lives. They are all related. Two know that they are, and two don't know each other. They will all meet each other, two for the first time and two for the last. One chapter at a time you will learn something new about them. Here's a little info for you so you don't get lost along the way. Two of them live on planet earth, one lives on Helium five. One more thing before I let you go, all three are girls, so I suggest that you leave now if you don't want to read this story, this is your last chance. Otherwise welcome to the story _Three is a Magical Number_!

This chapter begins in Texas 2008. A teenage girl going to a special event.

Chapter 2Concert, Texas, and a New Love!

"I really wish you could see this though." Said a man

"It's alright, I'll be able to see again sooner or later. Besides I'm just grateful to be hear." Said a teenage girl

"Come on, nobody's here yet. I'm going to take you to the stage, okay?" asked the man

"Okay." Replied the girl

So the man led the girl up too the stage, picked her up, and set her on the stage so she could sit down.

"Wow, they used the good stuff for this place." Said the girl touching the floor

"Hey! What are you guys doing here so early?" asked a young's man voice

The girls' ear's pricked up.

"I know that voice." She whispered

"We like to get here extra early." Replied the man

"I see." Said the young man

The young man walked over to the two and got a good look at them. The man was about mid 40's , 6'2", and slightly built. Long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a black cowboy hat, a Harley Davidson t-shirt, jeans, and rattle snake boots.

"So what's your name?" asked the young man

"Russell, this is my daughter Rikku." The man replied

Now the young man looked at the girl. She was 16, waist length blonde hair with blood red bangs and foggy green eyes. She too was wearing a cowboy hat only straw color, a Hard Rock Café shirt, jeans and black boots.

"Nice to meet ya, name's Toby Keith, course think you already figured that out." The young man said

Toby stuck his hand out for them to shake, Russell shook his hand, then took Rikku's and placed it in his hand.

"I'm blind, just to let you know." She said

"Really?" Toby asked as he leaned over and looked into her eyes. He looked more closely and noticed that they barely had any color now, they were like a liquid silver.

"So were you born blind, or did you have an accident or something?" asked Toby

"I wouldn't say I had an accident, but then again I don't know how to explain it." Rikku replied

"Do you have magic or something?" Toby asked

"Yeah, actually I do." She replied

"Can you show me something?" he asked

She made a couple of motions and a rose of fire and water popped up. He touched it but didn't get wet or burned. Yet he could feel it.

"Wow! Then how'd you become blind?" he asked

"From an elf." She said "He keeps making me blind."

"Huh….well here's a gift, hope ya'll like it." Toby said as he got up and left

Russ picked up the envelope that he laid in Rikku's lap, opened it and laid the contents in his daughter's hands.

"Passes." She said

"Backstage passes." Her father replied

He picked her up off the stage and walked her to their seats as everyone slowly started coming. Toby did his concert and everyone left, Russ and Rikku went backstage and found Toby talking to some other people that ha backstage passes and led them to the door.

"I'll be with you guys in a minuet!" he said

No sooner had he said it, he came back.

"I'll tell ya, fans can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Especially girls, they get all giddy and ask if I'll marry them." Toby said as he led the two onto his bus.

"Then who would you marry?" Rikku asked

"A girl." Toby replied

"No really!" Rikku said in a sarcastic tone, "What would she look like, how would she act?"

"She'd be tall, about 5'6", 5'7". Long hair, don't matter what color. She'd act like her normal self around me, and not try to act like something else." Toby said

"Sounds like a good person." Rikku replied

"What about you? What kind of man would you marry?" Toby asked

"Tall, dark and handsom." She said "No, but I would like someone tall, long or short hair, slightly built, but not someone who sits, eats and sleeps all day, and he would try his best to protect me…"

"Anything else?" asked her father

"Oh yeah! He has to love country music!" she said with a big grin on her face

They all laughed and talked some more, in the end Toby offered to take them home. He gave them his personal e-mail, that only family or close friends know, and left. They waked into their house and went to bed. The next morning Rikku woke up and saw forms around her bedroom.

'Yeah, it's starting to come back. It gets worse and worse every time, the first time was an hour, then a day, then a week, then 2 weeks, then 3 weeks, now a month.' She thought

It was summer, and her father had already left for work, by the time she had finished her breakfast she got her eye sight back. So she went over to the computer and logged onto the internet, she checked her 300 or so e-mails and then e-mailed Toby.

'Hey Toby,

I got my eye sight back! Loved your concert last night! I'll send you a picture of what my eyes look like now. Anyway hope you're having fun!

Rikku'

"Ping!" she clicked the send button and it showed the letter being sent.

Tour Bus

"You've got mail!" said the computer

"New mail, huh, wander who it's from?" he asked

He moved the mouse over the letter and clicked it. It opened up the letter and at the end of it there was picture of a girl with waist length blonde hair with blood red bangs, and the most beautiful green eyes.

"So I wasn't dreaming last night." So he sent her a message back and they talked for a while, when they both thought

'I think I'm falling in love.'

End of chapter 2! HAH! Well, what do you think? Wait till you read the next chapter! Heh heh…well, read and review if can, I don't care you can torch me because I haven't been working on my other stories, it's called a writer's block, and everybody gets them so please give me some time.

Thanks! Lightningharu Over and Out!


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me, where are you from?" asked an elderly woman

"You don't need to know." Said a person in a cloak

"Do you not trust me, you won't be able to survive talking to him!" said the elderly woman

"I don't trust anyone." Said the person in the cloak

"You must be an idiot or a fool for going to him without telling me, I am second in command! What are you here for messenger boy?" asked the elderly woman

"His majesty will now see you." Said a guard

"Thank you, I'm not a messenger boy, I'm a delivery girl." She said as she walked away

The woman saw her walk through the door, she saw blonde hair come out of the cloak, and she saw what looked like goggles.

"Is it true to what the rumors were, that there is a girl who takes all chances, trusts nobody, and has……..the eyes." She said to herself before she presumed to her work

"Your majesty! The delivery girl has arrived." Said the guard that brought her.

"Thank you, you can all leave." Said the king

The guards hesitated; they knew she would kill anybody, even of royal blood.

"She will not kill me, now please leave." Said the king again

The guards left, and stood their post on the outside of the room.

"This is what you wanted, is it not?" asked the girl holding out a small parcel

"Yes, thank you. So it was true that the great, great, great granddaughter of Riddick lived. Am I right, that you be her?" asked the king

She took off the hood of the cloak. There the king was able to get a good look at her; she had waist length blonde hair, with blood red bangs. She was 5'6" and in great shape. The cloak was black, with a small silver brooch, with what looked like two daggers. Her face was smooth, he then went to look at her eyes, but she had goggles on.

"Would you mind taking the goggles off?" he asked

She took them off; there he saw the eyes, light blue center and a dark blue outer edge.

"Well, you are forever welcomed in my home Ms….." he said

"Riddick, I go by the same name as him." She said looking at him

"Would you like something to eat, I have a fruits and sandwiches over here if you would like?" he asked

"I should be on my way." She said

"Your wife and children are here sir." Said a guard at the door

She put her goggles and hood back on when the king said

"Please don't leave, at least meet my wife children, they have only heard the stories I've told them about you and they don't believe me." He said

"Alright, but I can't stay to long." She replied

"Good, you can have lunch with us. Guards, let them in." the king said

So the wife and three children walked in, actually two of the children walked in the third one didn't even know how to walk yet. They all greeted the king, with hugs and kisses.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the baby started crying

The wife tried 'cooing', and letting it fly in the air, and feeding it. She tried everything, but nothing seemed to work, the rest of family tried to do the things that usually make it calm down, but nothing seemed to work, the girl walked to the wife took the baby out of her arms and started walking around while holding him in his arms, then she started singing

"_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Always"_

When she stopped singing she held the baby and looked into its eyes and said

"Your son, has a bright future ahead of him with dark times, he should be the light of every ones heart."

"Excuse me but, who are you?" the queen asked

"Honey, you know how I told you I had a package being delivered to me, she is the delivery girl." The king said

"Oh, why thank you for bringing the package all the way over here. It usually takes a week for others to bring a package here, but it took you two days." Said one of the children

It was a teenager girl, 15 or 16. Short brown hair and hazel eyes, she stood a couple inches shorter than the delivery girl. She wasn't well built but she was lean. She had pale skin, and looked as if she hadn't been able to get out the past few days.

"This is my daughter Riku. This is my eldest son Krad." He said hugging his eldest son

He was near 6', long blonde hair and the same hazel eyes. He was lean and built, but not by much.

"And the one you are holding is Dark." Said the king

Now she looked at the baby, he was growing thick black hair, had purple eyes, and very chunky for a cute baby.

"This is my wife, Risa."

She was an inch shorter than the girl, long reddish-brown hair, and brilliantly red eyes. The man standing next to Risa had short, spikey red hair. He had hazel/blue eyes. He was 6' 3" and very well built.

"Family, this is Ms. Riddick." He said

"King Niwa, you shouldn't have me burden you I will leave now." She said

"Daisuke, is fine, and please at least eat something, you have not eaten for awhile. You must eat." Daisuke said

"Are you sure it is her, I mean it could be a fake for all we know." Krad said

"I am no fake." She said as she pulled down the hood to show her hair and face.

"But she will not show her eyes, she wears goggles to hide and make sure no one figures out that she is not her." Riku said

Dark then pulled the goggles down accidentally, she had her eyes closed, and when she opened them Dark just smiled a bigger smile. She then looked up for the rest of the family to look, then she stuck her right arm out with a dagger in hand straight out.

"State your name and purpose, elementess." She said

Everyone looked to where her right arm was and saw no one there, and then he appeared out of thin air.

"My name is Satoshi, and I am the kings right hand." He said

She stared at the family and then slowly let her arm down. The family than sat down to eat, and the girl just sat down with the baby on the floor.

'Apparently they still don't believe me, well there's one way to make them.' She thought

"Krad, throw 2 apples at me, as hard as you can, where ever you'd like." She said

"Okay." He replied, he took two apples about the size of your fist and chucked them at her.

While sitting with Dark still in her lap, she took out one dagger and did a strange move. Right then the apples dropped to the ground right beside her, but instead of whole, they were chopped into fine pieces.

"So tell me, Mrs. Niwa," she started saying

"Risa is fine." Risa said

"Satoshi sit right there for me, thank you. Anyways, Risa, how old is Dark here." She asked

"Only 11 months old, his birthday is next month, August 5th." Risa replied

"Great age to start, okay up, good now walk to the person you…….." she said

Everybody was sitting watching what she did, she made Dark stand up right before her and she wasn't holding him and he wasn't falling, they didn't hear the rest of what she said, but he walked to Satoshi, everyone was shocked, he had just taken his first steps to Satoshi. Dark then fell onto Satoshi's lap. She was smashing and eating the apples. Satoshi then made Dark stand up and walk back to where the girl was, except he wasn't going anywhere without trying to get Satoshi to walk with him.

"He won't come back until you walk over to me with him walking." She said

Satoshi then got up and walked back to the girl with Dark pulling him. Dark then got into her lap and sat down, she fed him some of the mashed up apples while she told Satoshi to lean closer so she could whisper to him.

"I asked him to walk to the person he trusts the most, the one he would put his life on, and it just so happens to be you." She said

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

"Watch over him, take care of him, something's going to happen and I want you to make sure that you keep an eye on him at all times. Most people think Krad is the key to the future, am I right?" she asked

"Yes, they think he will do great things for this planet." He replied

"Dark, this child is the key to the future, he will have learned something that none of the Niwa's have learned, if he dies, everyone dies." She said

"Daisuke, I must now leave, for I am expected in another place, I bid you all farewell." She said

"Wait what can we call you?" Krad asked

The girl paused at the door, turned around, she already had her goggles on.

"Riddick, that's what everyone calls me." She said

"One other question, how old are you?" Riku asked

"18." She replied as she put her hood on and left.

"Well, guess you'll be in my care, for awhile. But what I can't figure out is that why choose me, when you barely know me." Satoshi said to Dark

"A-o-he, aohe, AOHE!" Dark said as he stretched his hands out to touch his hair

"Yes, my name is Satoshi, and don't you forget." Satoshi said as he let Dark touch him, and poke and pull him.

"Riddick, she has amazing powers, her eyes, is what made him walk and talk." Riku said

"No, something, when she was holding him, there was something different." Daisuke said

Outside the castle

Riddick was walking through the cold air when something grabbed her. She didn't try to attack or anything, she just let it be. It was a giant eagle that had grabbed her, they flew through the snow, all the way to where there was an air ship, the eagle dropped her and she landed 5 feet in front of the ship. She thanked the eagle and went inside, she punched in her destination. The ship took off into space and she just sat back and fell asleep. It had been one days journey and she finally reached her point of destination.

"I've got another hour before that damn heat comes." She said as she put her goggles on

She dove the ship down and was able to make it to the dock without killing herself by the light, because it was now slowly peeping out. She got out of the ship and walked, she walked 29.5 kilometers before she finally reached her destination. She saw a rope and slid down it. She hit the bottom and looked at her surroundings, an open prison, she started climbing upward when she saw a familiar cell, she saw a man standing there, she took off her goggles and pulled out her dagger, and put just the tip of the dagger into his left abdomin.

"So, how come I don't get to be the strong one?" she asked

"Because your not a guy." He replied

He then turned around, grabbed her, and pushed her against the bars of the cell, when he asked

"How come you left, when we've told you not to leave this place!" he said

"Then why'd you give me your cloak and daggers?" she asked

He then used his free hand and stuck it right in between her legs, grabbed the bar, and pushed upward so they could be eye to eye. Since she was only 5'6" and he was 6'5". He was strong, you could see that, he was also bald but it didn't matter he could always grow hair out if he wanted to. He still had his goggles on, so with her free hand, took the goggles off so they both could see each other. She pulled them down so that they were around his neck, when she had pulled them down, she was mere inches away from his face, he brought his face closer and started kissing her fully, they kissed for awhile. He then stopped and said

"I want you to come back to the palace with me, and I want you to wear something too."

"Riddick, why, you know I hate it there." She replied

"Toki, that's a surprise." He said as pushed his arm up a little more "One more kiss before we go?"

"Only if you give one more push." She said as she started kissing him

When she kissed him, it was more passionate, while they kissed he pushed up and hard so that you could her a soft moan coming from the kiss. When he heard this, he slowly brought her down and then just brought her to his body, and somewhat picked her up just high enough so she could feel him underneath. She moaned some more, and let go off the kiss asking

"Take me now, why can't you just take me now?"

"You've got 3 more years until I can take your virginity, you have to be 21." He replied

"Damn, 3 years seem so long." She whined

"Only if you stay around here, looking into my past." He said "Come on, lets go onto the ship, and I'll show you your outfit you get to wear."

"Fine, but I'm keeping the daggers with me, I don't trust anyone in that castle with any of my belongings." She said

"Okay, lets go." He said as he let her down

She walked out of the cell and jumped to the rope, she then started climbing, Riddick did the same thing after she was a few feet up already.

"Not that we dropped the subject but, how old are you?" she asked

"20! You should know that!" he replied

"Yeah, but see you only have to wait another year before any girl can take your virginity away!" she said

"Yeah, and you'll be the first and last one to take it from me!" he said as he hopped off the rope and onto the deck

"So which way you want to go, through the heat, or underground?" she asked

"Underground, if we run, we can beat the heat by hopefully half an hour." He replied

So they started running under ground, they did that for about 20 mins when they finally reached their destination, they went up a ladder and out onto dry land.

"You were right, about another half hour. Alright where's the damn ship?" she asked as she looked around

"Right there." He said as he pointed to what looked like a huge rock. Then it moved and they could see the ship, it opened up and they walked in. They walked to the very top floor and walked into one of the rooms, it was huge, a single queen size bed. Riddick walked over to a walk in closet and pulled a hanger out that had something wrapped up. Toki sat on the bed and watched him. Riddick them brought the hanger to her and set it on her lap. She unwrapped it and smiled.

"Thanks Riddick." She said as she stood up and walked over to a mirror and put the outfit over her body just to see how it would look. It was a two piece dress. The first part went under the dress, it looked like a bathing suit, which could be used as one if you wanted to. The second part went over the bathing suit, it buttoned around her neck, and snapped into place under the breast, so you could still see the breast and think it was part of the dress. And then you could still see the bottom part of the bathing suit, but that didn't matter, the sides went to about her knees and the back went down to an inch above the floor.

"So any matching shoes?" she asked

"Yes." He replied as he pulled out a pair of knee high boots, that laced in the front. The whole outfit was different shades of blue. The bathing suit was a light blue, and the dress was ocean blue, the boots were a mix between the two.

"It goes with your eyes." Riddick said

"Thank you." She replied

Riddick then walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist and said

"So is it true?"

"Yes." She replied

"How many?"

"570."

"What will happen if you kill any more?"

"All of my hair will turn blood red."

"And what happens when you don't kill someone?"

"My hair goes back to blonde."

"Try not to kill too many, you can kill as many as to keep your bangs red, but I don't want to see your beautiful hair going red. Okay?"

"Yes Riddick." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. She was walking back to the closet to put them away when Riddick said

"Change now, I want to see how they look on you."

"Fine!" she said as she was about to walk into the bathroom

"You don't have to change in the bathroom, I've already seen you naked." He said

"But…."

"No buts, change right here, if you want I'll turn around and sit on the bed with my back to you, okay?" he asked

"Okay." She said as she started changing

Once she put the dress on, she noticed that she had gotten bigger around the breast, so what she did she didn't have the shoes on so she slowly crawled onto the bed and put her breast right below his neck, and moaned a little in his ear. He then turned around, and his face wound up right in between the breast, and blushed a bit. She then got up and stood right before him, he was sitting on the foot of the bed admiring her beauty.

"Come closer." He said

So she came closer and he just grabbed her and started kissing her passionately, he then fell backwards onto the bed so she was laying on top of him.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look?" he asked

"Yes, when I had just finished working on something and I was very sweaty." She replied

"Well, you look very sexy with that dress on right now." He said as he kissed her some more when they heard over the intercom

"We are now landing, I repeat, we are now landing."

"Alright, lets go." Riddick said

"Okay." Toki said

So they walked off of the ship and into the palace. Once they entered everyone cheered that was in the palace. Riddick and Toki walked all the way to the throne where Riddick sat down and Toki stood beside him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to this surprise for my girlfriend Toki." Riddick said

Everyone cheered.

"And now the moment you all have been waiting for!" he said

End of Chapter 3! Mwahahahaha…what will are you waiting for, well I can't tell you so your going to have to wait until chapter 6. So what do you think of this idea about the three different lives and all? Let me know, you can tell me whatever you like, so I won't mind. Please Review if you can!

Lightningharu Oh yeah, who's your favorite character so far as well, just curious! Over and Out!


End file.
